transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Hanging out at the Lounge
Transformers 2005 - Friday, October 29, 2004, 9:25 PM ----------------------------------------------------- Lounge/Observation Room Converted from an unused medical observation room, the lounge still offers a view of the Repair Bay through a one-way plexisteel mirror that encompasses almost half of the east wall. Sound, too, is transmitted from the Repair Bay, allowing the friends of the injured to see and hear what's going on without distracting the medics from their delicate work. More than that, it's also a place to rest and relax, furnished with comfortable chairs, various video feeds of both Terran and Cybertronian style entertainment, and an automated bar dispensing energon for those who want to relax with some refreshments. Contents: DepthCharge Grimlock Mirage The J-Crew Rainy Day RP Toolkit(#7645 OV) "So did me." Grimlock responds. "Warrens IN Cybertron. You go to Cybertron. Go to Warrens. Do recon work. Find out information. Return to Autobot HQ. Report. Me Grimlock assemble troops. Go there. Smash Decepticons! Winning plan, worthy of drink." Grimlock finds a spot at the bar next to DepthCharge. "You drinking too?" he asks over his shoulder to Mirage." DepthCharge nods to Grimlock and says, "Jolly good then." and pours himself another shot glass of oil, downing it. Of course the oil does nothing, it is not like it is high grade energon. But in the terrran movie DC saw this is what all the macho men do. Mirage mouth twitched upwards, then with an almost happy air, he slowly walked over to the bar, glancing up at Grimlock "Why not" Scattershot grabs a drink for himself and looks around nervously. Something is bugging the technobot commander but he's not talking. Scattershot grabs the TV remote (without asking mind you) and switches to the Earth News Network to see if anything nasty is up around the world. Because Grimlock will pound you into panel sheets, that's why not! Err.. I mean, because it would be rude. "You DepthCharge strange." Grimlock declares as he struggles uncomfortably with his seat. "Drink proper energon, like hard mech." He holds up two fingers (after checking that there are in fact two fingers held up. God bless Grimlock's tech score.) and the barkeep offers out two of Grimlock's usual. A potent brew of energon so strong, Grimlock had to get someone to design a new alloy specifically in the shape of a shot glass so he could drink it. Grimlock shoves the vile brew along the countertop to an empty seat, then looks at Mirage. From Repair Bay, Strafe enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the north. From Repair Bay, Strafe has arrived. From Repair Bay, Strafe descends to the training chamber below. From Repair Bay, Strafe has left. DepthCharge gives Grimlock a look and says, sipping his oil, "Drink what you are drinking? I'm a medic, I know what that stuff will do to your insides. I think I'll stick with oil blend #34 for the moment if it is all the same." and gives a polite smile. He then looks over to the TV as the channel is changed and watches to see what interesting world events are occuring. From Repair Bay, Strafe climbs up and out of the training chamber below. From Repair Bay, Strafe has arrived. From Repair Bay, Strafe moves west to the Lounge/Observation Room. Strafe arrives from the Repair Bay to the east. From Repair Bay, Strafe has left. Strafe has arrived. Because Grimlock will pound you into panel sheets, that's why not! Err.. I mean, because it would be rude. "You DepthCharge strange." Grimlock declares as he struggles uncomfortably with his seat. "Drink proper energon, like hard mech." He holds up two fingers (after checking that there are in fact two fingers held up. God bless Grimlock's tech score.) and the barkeep offers out two of Grimlock's usual. A potent brew of energon so strong, Grimlock had to get someone to design a new alloy specifically in the shape of a shot glass so he could drink it. Grimlock shoves the vile brew along the countertop to an empty seat, then looks at Mirage. DepthCharge gives Grimlock a look and says, sipping his oil, "Drink what you are drinking? I'm a medic, I know what that stuff will do to your insides. I think I'll stick with oil blend #34 for the moment if it is all the same." and gives a polite smile. He then looks over to the TV as the channel is changed and watches to see what interesting world events are occuring. (repose for Justice) Scattershot grabs a drink for himself and looks around nervously. Something is bugging the technobot commander but he's not talking. Scattershot grabs the TV remote (without asking mind you) and switches to the Earth News Network to see if anything nasty is up around the world. (reposes cause it's the 'in' thing.) Strafe walks into the lounge, nervously looking behind his shoulder. The technobot is only carrying one of his gun, which strangely, is a good sign. Perhaps he will not shoot anyone tonight. Waving his free hand at his fellow autobots, he heads towards the bar, nods at Scattershot and ask for a drink, "I need something to keep me awake, to speed me a bit..." DepthChargethinks to himself that Strafe must be after the Autobot version of Red Bull. Dare such thing exist. And if it doesn't, dare DepthCharge invent it? He says, scratching his chin, "Interesting." Noo DC, don't drink Strafe! Mirage moves to sit up on a bar-stool, getting the impression Grimlock wasn't in the mood to talk with him much, then nods at Strafe as the Technobot waves at them. Scattershot frowns at Strafe "How about my foot up your rear end? Where the heck were you?" The technobot cracks a grin not really able to keep up the farce. He orders some high-grade thingy with twice the electron concentration per million. "Here ya go and put that thing away. You are safe here." Grimlock doesn't usually like talking, but he does try to be sociable at times. Though that often ends up with hillarious consequences, wacky adventures, or unfortunate faux pas. Grimmy is not well-versed in the arts of polite conversation. Take this discussion with him and DC, talking about the imbibing of horrid energon vs oil. "But that nothing.. that just slugde in mouth! No good for anything." Yes, he's debating mech physiology with the technician. Grimlock however isn't interested in the earthen programs. He doesn't care all that much for earthlings, after all. Strafe grins at Scattershot, "I was doing your job you lazy leader. Wheelie sneaked on me and I shot him... How many times did I tell him not to do that? Anyway I had to bring him into the medbay... Magnus wasn't happy about that and he sent me on patrol in Japan... I hate that place, it's so full of people, so full of noises..." Strafe takes his drink and gives a quick look at DC and Grimlock, trying to figure what they are talking about. DepthCharge says to Grimlock, sipping his energon again, "I wouldn't say that it does the body no good. It helps coat the energon processes in a nice lubricant that helps in energon consumption and eventually makes its way throughout the rest of the body. While that high grade energon you are partaking in helps burn out the energon processors and distributes high electrical spikes through your form." Scattershot nods "Yeah Japan is like that. Full of people, I still do not see the logic of piling up so many people in such a small area when there are plenty of other inhabitable spaces around the world. Humans are pretty retarded when you look at the bigger picture." "Maybe." Grimlock says, putting his glass to the ground. "But taste good." He waves the barkeep over for another. When they don't respond in time, oh, let's say about ten seconds, he leans over the bar to help himself to the dispensor. "Me Grimlock get regular oil change, even when me not damaged." Grimlock hates routine maintenance, the repair bay is for repair work and the occasional helping of medical-grade energon, not visiting when you're fine or not thirsty. "So me okay." Grimlock peers at Mirage's glass. "You gonna drink that?" Mirage says, "Yes, I was just thinking" ; looks up then nodded and starting taking sips from his glass" DepthCharge finishes with his shot glass of oil and stands, stepping behind the bar. Now, to see about that Autobot Red Bull. He takes a couple of bottles of high grade energon and says, grabbing an empty jar, and begins to mix a few measured pours into the glass Grimlock's interest is piqued by DC wandering behind the bar. "What you doing there?" He asks. "And can me Grimlock have first taste!" Strafe shakes his head.... "Yeah, there's plenty of place around the north and south poles... Anyway, I'm back and I'm sure Wheelie won't bug me again!" Then he looks at DC wondering what the medic is doing... and wondering if he really wants to know. DepthCharge smiles at Grimlock, "Sure." He then considers that the drink now needs something to help promote iron in the energon stream, so he pours in some iron filings Mirage seems lost in his own little world as he watches Depth Charge mixing drinks before inquiring quietly "What is that called?" DepthChargehmms, looking at his mixture. He says, "I think I'll call it.. Iron. Iron Rino." He smiles, thinking that is a very good name for it. Once the iron filings have been mixed in together DepthCharge reaches for a small quantity of acid and drops it in. "There. That should do it." and pours a little for Grimlock to sample If DC wants a Red Bull to drink, Grimlock should find Tantrum while DC prepares a giant-sized puree. "Good. Remember.. don't want to spike systems." He says, turning DC's own advice around on him. Grimlock then takes the sample up, and examines it. "So.. what this do to me again?" DepthCharge wells to Grimlock, "It should help promote good health, increased awareness and.. taste nummy." Mirage glances at Depth Charge, silently running over the spying mission he was going on before he added "Can I try an Iron Rino?" Strafe looks up at Scattershot, "I bet you 5 energon cubes that I can drink more Iron Rhino than you before falling on my butt!" Grimlock huhs, eyeing the brew one more time.. still a little hesitant. "Me try it anyway." He finally says. He holds the sample up to his mouthplate, where the energon beverage flows up to it before disappearing with a 'gulp' sound. Ah, the best animation error EVAR. "Hh. Sweeet." Grimlock says, wiping a few dregs away from his mouthplate, apparently unaware that his optic visor is glowing slightly brighter than usual. DepthCharge grins at the first successful trial. And, when Grimlock doesn't go blind he says, "Sure, you may all try some." and quickly pours what he has of Iron bull into everyone's glasses Scattershot eyes Strafe "I am not sure a bot with your nervous condition should drink that much. I already get hazard pay just to sit next to you, I would not want to ruin Rodimus by making a drink contest with you. Besides Decepticons could pop up ANY second and if they do...I will be there to dispense some expeditive justice...Scattershot style!" Mirage nods at Depth Charge and took the new drink "Thank you" then he took a small sip cautiously, before taking a larger sip "It's good" Grimlock fidgets on his seat a little as he shifts his legs around. "Not bad.. me Grimlock try some more." He declares, helping himself to the entire container poured for him in a single gulp. "What make you do this so suddenly?" He asks DC. But before he can answer, he quickly asks again. "And why call this 'Rhino?'" Strafe doesn't wait for Scattershot to response. He drinks his Iron Rhino as soon as his glass is filled. His visor is now much more brighter than usual. He hears Scattershot talking but doesn't let him finish his sentence. "Decepticons!!??" He jumps from his seat, grabs his gun, spins on himself and fires towards the door. Then realizing there is no one there, "Wait...there is no Decepticons here..." Scattershot eyes the drink and ponders it...DC made it...in 5 minutes flat seemingly..."I think I'll pass and wait until I see the after-effects on someone else before putting that untested stuff in my perfectly tuned system." Grimlock gets up from his unwieldy chair and stretches. "Me Grimlock feel great! Me due for routine shutdown period soon.. now me Grimlock feel like me not need one." He fidgets with his hands a bit before returning to the bar. "Me want more! DepthCharge make more!" Before seeing that Scattershot's not touching his.. and helps himself to that instead. Yoink! DepthCharge has left. Strafe has disconnected. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *